Yakity-Sax
Yakity-Sax is the fifth episode of the ninth season of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The title is a reference to the Boots Randolph song of a similar name, later recognized as the theme for The Benny Hill Show, which was parodied earlier in The Ticket Master. The episode is based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode of the same name and the events take place after the events of “How to Build a Dragon” and before “The Gilded Path”. In this episode, Pinkie Pie picks up playing a bizarre instrument as a new hobby, but her friends get annoyed by her inability to play it. Meanwhile, while the four Alicorn princesses were on duty to stop the Dragon Hunters from getting revenge on the Ninja, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Wu got swallowed up by Firstbourne, and find their way to get them out. Plot Pinkie picks up a new hobby The episode begins with Fluttershy and Angel picking flowers together in the forest. All of a sudden, a loud, discordant noise scares all the birds away, and Fluttershy fears the sound is coming from a creature in trouble or pain. When she follows the sound to its source, however, she discovers Pinkie Pie playing a large, bagpipe-like instrument—and playing it so poorly that Angel plugs his ears with his own tail fluff. Later, Pinkie continues to play her instrument poorly in Ponyville and around Ninjago City, causing anyone who hears to run away in cringing pain. Lloyd identifies the instrument as a "yovidaphone", a popular instrument from Yakyakistan that produces a pleasant sound when played well. Despite having little talent playing the yovidaphone, Pinkie greatly enjoys playing it, and her friends support her new hobby, believing she will improve her musical talent with enough time. Unfortunately, Pinkie's yovidaphone playing causes constant disruptions for her friends' daily activities. It distracts Rarity's sewing at Carousel Boutique, wakes up Fluttershy's animal friends from their sleep, interrupts Rainbow Dash's Wonderbolts flight show, explodes all of the Apple family's harvested apples at Sweet Apple Acres into applesauce, Lloyd and Nya's plan to stop the Sons of the Overlord, but the noise is coming from a weird instrument, meaning that The Resistance blame Dareth for playing it. In addition, Pinkie's musical ability fails to improve. Seeing that Pinkie's yovidaphone can cause several disruptions, the Sons of the Overlord got angered due to this. Killow also hate the sound of the yovidaphone, which he tells the Overlord that Pinkie Pie plays an annoying instrument. Seeing this, he asked Harumi to investigate. The Marooned Ninja inside the Belly of the Beast In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, Iron Baron has enjoyed his bath, and orders Daddy No Legs and Heavy Metal to clean up the dragon dung. Muzzle blames him that the Ninja let the Wind Dragon free from them. The Alicorn princesses were searching for the Ninja and Wu, and they are nowhere to be found. Celestia hurdles the other princesses for another plan, as she asked the Wind Dragon, where are they. Inside Firstbourne's stomach, the Marooned Ninja and Wu regained consciousness after she swallowed them in the first place. Kai, Cole and Wu feel the stomach wall inside Firstbourne, which is soft like a pillow. Cole also feels that when they slide down her throat, it may be squeezy due to the muscular contractions inside her gullet, and relied that Firstbourne has a really long neck. Zane tells that the Marooned Ninja and Wu are stuck inside the belly of the dragon. Shocked, the Ninja had some ways to get out of here, but the thing is they dislike getting defecated by the dragon. Zane managed to let the Marooned Ninja and Wu in different pathways out of the stomach, and the fellow Ninja agreed. No instrumental talent In Equestria, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, the Resistance and the Sons of the Overlord generals inform Starlight about Pinkie's poor yovidaphone playing and constant distractions. When Starlight tries finding a magic spell around this dilemma, Applejack insists they be honest with Pinkie, reminding Starlight of when Twilight had to be honest with Princess Celestia about her acting ability. Lloyd and Nya searched for Pinkie's yovidaphone issue, that cause certain noise and the other members blamed Dareth as the one. Starlight got confused between Dareth and Pinkie's musical abilities, in which both played horribly. Harumi, Killow and Ultra Violet suggest that she will temporarily team up with the Resistance to find out the issue of the yovidaphone that Pinkie played. As Pinkie drives more ponies away with her poor music, her friends approach her outside Sugarcube Corner. By this time, Pinkie Pie loves playing the yovidaphone so much, her friends cannot bring themselves to tell her the truth about her poor playing ability. After a bit of dodging the issue, the ponies eventually tell Pinkie that she's terrible at playing the yovidaphone and shouldn't waste her time with something she's bad at. Pinkie appears visibly shaken by this news at first, but she accepts her friends' advice and agrees to stop playing the instrument, much to her friends' relief. However, as she watches a garbage collector pick up the discarded yovidaphone from her bedroom window that evening, Pinkie Pie is revealed to be completely heartbroken over her decision. Seeing this, Harumi successfully make Pinkie Pie upset, while Lloyd and Nya in opposite, as they were a friend of her. Searching for the Marooned Ninja The Alicorn princesses continued to search for the Marooned Ninja after they mysteriously disappeared from the siege of Dead's End. However, Muzzle was using the binoculars to spy on the Princesses and Daddy No Legs tells him what he is doing. Tension by him, Muzzle tries to stop the Alicorn princesses, as he uses the Hunter-Copter to look for them. Scar and Arkade came aid to Muzzle, as they start the vehicles. While searching for Celestia and the three princesses who hurdle to escape at Dead's End, Scar and Muzzle are having a fight, causing the copter to spin out of control and fall straight to the sand. Arkade angers the two that the copter is destroyed, so Scar and Muzzle went to search for the princesses, while Arkade attempts to repair the copter. The Ninja and Wu went across a river filled with stomach acid, that can easily kill a person. Wu wonders how to escape from Firstbourne's body, but they don't have a boat to ride on. Cole has an idea to create a boat made of rocks and the Ninja and Wu were riding on the river, until Wu saw a waterfall ahead. The Marooned Ninja fall into the lake of the stomach acid, but they were survived after a water drops on the Ninja, waking up. They even saw some bones inside, and Jay was surely disgusted at it. However, Wu founds a passageway to get them out of here. They went in and slide down to the other side. Pinkie Pie loses her pink The next day, Starlight and Spike enter the Ponyville marketplace and find Pinkie Pie sulking. As a result of her decision to stop playing the yovidaphone, her coat has lost some of its color, and her mane and tail have gone flat. In an effort to cheer Pinkie up and make her forget what she's bad at, her friends decide to remind her of all the things she's good at. Fluttershy organizes a tea party for Pinkie at the Sweet Feather Sanctuary, Applejack throws a party with party cannons at Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash bakes cupcakes with Pinkie at Sugarcube Corner, Rarity styles her mane at Carousel Boutique and the Resistance joins Pinkie for a karaoke at Laughy's, but the Sons of the Overlord were jealous about the rival, forcing Luke to stomp out of there. However, their efforts fail to lift Pinkie's spirits, and she remains permanently distressed, getting grayer and grayer by the minute. In a last-ditch effort, Starlight proposes a "Pinkie Pie Appreciation Day" to remind Pinkie of what she's the best at: being everyone's friend. The rest of the Mane Five and the Resistance organize a big party in Pinkie Pie's honor in the town square and expect Gummy to bring her. When Gummy arrives to the party without Pinkie, the ponies decide to get her themselves. However, when Starlight teleports them into Pinkie's bedroom, they discovery that all of her belongings are gone, having been packed up by her sister Maud Pie. Maud explains that Pinkie asked her to pack up her things and bring them to the Pie family rock farm because she's decided to move away to Yakyakistan and appreciate yovidaphone music by those who can actually play the instrument. Unable to accept Pinkie's sudden decision to leave, Starlight and the others resolve to go to Yakyakistan and convince her to come back home. In fact, Lloyd hurdles the Resistance members for an idea. Meanwhile, the Overlord gets angered to Lloyd‘s idea for Pinkie Pie to return home, Harumi decided to catch up with them. A warm feeling The Marooned Ninja are finally inside the small intestine of her, while resting happily. However, Wu felt its warmth through the inside. Zane said that the Dragon blood inside Firstbourne, enables the body temperature to be warmer, unlike the Oni, which are cold-blooded. He remembers that the warmth was a feeling for Wu, as having the same blood from him. While the Ninja are exploring the intestines, Wu came to them as the warm feeling makes him feel the sense of being a Dragon decent. The Marooned Ninja believe that they must reach their goal to get back to the home realm. Wu has an idea for the Marooned Ninja to get out of Firstbourne: to use the Elemental Powers to the stomach acid. Seeing that the plan was a gross thing, the Marooned Ninja agreed. Back on surface, the Alicorn princesses finally found where the Marooned Ninja are, as they were inside Firstbourne‘s belly. Celestia and Luna manage to distract Firstbourne using magic, but get caught by Scar and Muzzle. The two princesses attack the Dragon Hunters to stay away from Firstbourne, while Cadance and Twilight prevent the Wind Dragon from getting captured by the Dragon Hunters again. Eventually, when the duo try to attack the four princesses, Firstbourne spits out the Marooned Ninja with slime, and Scar and Muzzle got covered with slime. The two make an elaborate escape from Firstbourne and carried out of the Hunter-Copter, so that they will seek Iron Baron. The Princesses bring the Ninja and ride on the Wind Dragon safely back where they were marooned in the first place. Enjoyment over talent At the School of Spinjitzu, the Resistance brings the Young Ninja to help Pinkie Pie gains her sense of belonging. Felix suggests that it won't be successful, but Skylor agrees the students what to do to make her happy. The team went to Yakyakistan to sought help. Upon arriving in Yakyakistan, the ponies, the Resistance and the Young Ninja follow the sound of beautiful yovidaphone playing to a yak hut, where a yak named Yigrid is playing music on a stage and Pinkie Pie is drowning her sorrows in ice cream sundaes. When her friends approach and try to get her to return home, Pinkie quickly agrees to do so. Unfortunately, her sour mood doesn't change because hearing good yovidaphone music makes her feel miserable about her lack of talent. As Yigrid takes a break from playing and asks Pinkie to watch her yovidaphone for her, Pinkie looks slightly happy casually playing a few notes, but she quickly stops before her friends get upset. Starlight and the others realize they were wrong to make Pinkie stop doing something she enjoys so much, and they encourage her to continue playing the yovidaphone as long as it makes her happy. Pinkie Pie is nervous about playing poorly in front of a crowd of yaks, but her friends urge her to play nonetheless. However, Kimberly managed to bring a score for Pinkie to play correctly, as it takes a few hours for it to practice. With her friends' support, Pinkie takes the stage and starts playing the yovidaphone just as poorly as always, and the color in her coat and mane returns. When she finishes playing, the yaks unexpectedly cheer and applaud. Yigrid returns from her break and tells Pinkie that as long as playing the yovidaphone makes her happy, any amount of playing—no matter how bad it sounds—is perfect. Overjoyed, Pinkie keeps playing music for her friends and audience, but Harumi stumbles away due to the Resistance support for Pinkie with the beautiful sound, so she tells the Overlord that she failed. The Marooned Ninja and the Alicorn Princesses reunited once again At nightfall, Iron Baron punishes Scar and Muzzle for not capturing the Princesses, and decided to do a dirty work. While Scar and Muzzle were cleaning up at Dead‘s End, Heavy Metal saw the Marooned Ninja and runs away to find them. Wu felt sorry for what he had done, as they thought that there is a real Firstbourne. Celestia forgives the Marooned Ninja and they all hug each other, as the episode ends. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Arkade - Michael Donovan *Caralisa - Dewyn Dalton *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Daddy No Legs - Ian James Corlett *Damien - Cole Howard *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Felix - Giles Panton *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Iron Baron - Brian Drummond *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Killow - Gary Chalk *Kimberly - Shannon-Chan Kent *Lil' Nelson - David Reynolds *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Maud Pie - Ingrid Nilson *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Mistaké - Tabitha St. Germain *Muzzle - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Scar the Skullbreaker - Michael Adamthwaite *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Wu - Madyx Whiteway *Yigrid - Patricia Drake *Zachary - Gavin Langelo *Zane - Brent Miller Trancript *Yakity-Sax (transcript) Locations *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Garbage Deport ***School of Spinjitzu ***Borg Tower *Equestria **Ponyville ***Sugarcube Corner ***Carousel Boutique ***Sweet Apple Acres **Yakyakistan *Realm of Oni and Dragons **Dead's End ***The Pit Trivia *The scene where the Alicorn princesses find out that the Dragon Hunters sorting for revenge was the instrumental soundtrack used in “Children of the Night”. *This is the first time all the Ninja has been swallowed by a creature. **The second is “The Belly of the Beast” which is a sequel to that episode. However, as the event does not take place in this episode, it is possibly that they were swallowed by the creature for the first time. *This is the only episode in the season where Harumi joins the Resistance to help. In this case, to stop Pinkie Pie from playing the yovidaphone. *It is stated that Dareth also has poor musical ability, as stated in Wu Teas, where he plays a clarinet badly. **However, they misunderstood Dareth as he did not play the clarinet in this episode. Gallery Yakity-Sax_Title_Card.png|Title card